


Insolitement vôtre - 26 : Mésentente impériale

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [26]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conflicted Relationship, Crack, Imperial crack, Perpetual Hate, Rogue One Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Stay Away From This Superlaser, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le premier test de l'Étoile de la Mort n'est pas concluant, et Orson Krennic subit les remontrances de son supérieur, Wilhuff Tarkin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wala, wala, enfin un peu de crack sur « Rogue One ». Donc évidemment quelques potentiels spoilers à prévoir, je suis désolée x')

\- Votre œuvre a tout intérêt à être fonctionnelle, Directeur Krennic, fit Tarkin d'une voix menaçante.

\- Et elle le sera, Gouverneur Tarkin ! s'exclama Krennic, passablement contrarié par le manque de confiance chronique de son collaborateur.

\- Faites feu ! commanda le plus vieux des deux.

Les hommes sous leurs ordres obéirent immédiatement, mais les ennemis ne restèrent pas sans réaction. La contre-attaque imprévue frappa violemment les boucliers impériaux, ébralant fortement la structure, les forçant tous les deux à se cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'assaut.

\- Je le savais, persiffla Tarkin. Je savais que l'on allait avoir un problème et que l'on perdrait. C'est ta faute Orson ! Tu as mal fait ton travail !

\- Ma faute, Wilhuff ? cria Krennic. Je ne pouvais pas deviner la puissance de frappe de l'ennemi !

\- Il n'empêche que notre forteresse de sable géante s'est effondrée sous le feu ennemi, et que nous n'avons pas été assez forts pour les vaincre dès le départ ! Tu avais promis, Orson ! Tu avais promis qu'on serait les plus forts !

Le petit Tarkin pleurait désormais, des larmes de déception mais aussi de rage. Le petit Krennic, offensé, lui mit un coup de poing, et Wilhuff cria de fureur. Il allait riposter, lorsque Vader et Palpatine arrivèrent pour séparer les deux petits garçons.

\- Quel spectacle médiocre vous faites, tous les deux, à vous battre devant vos camarades de jeux, tonna Vader avec colère.

Les autres enfants les regardaient effectivement avec stupeur. Les deux garçons, fâchés, n'osèrent néanmoins pas répondre à l'adulte.

\- Vous êtes punis pour un bon moment, Wilhuff et Orson, ajouta Palpatine d'un ton froid. Plus de sorties à la plage jusqu'à la fin de l'été, donc plus de disputes à propos de votre fichue « Étoile de la Mort »... qui ressemble plus à un vulgaire château de sable qu'à une étoile, d'ailleurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, finalement... Les deux petits impériaux qui jouent à la guerre depuis l'époque du bac à sable – et qui se haïssent depuis cette même époque du bac à sable... Ou bien Vader qui accepte de s'approcher d'un endroit rempli de sable ? xDD


End file.
